1. Technical Field
This invention relates to gate charge neutralization, and more specifically, to charge neutralization in semiconductor structures.
2. Related Art
In a typical semiconductor structure comprising an oxide layer, holes may be trapped in the oxide layer causing the semiconductor structure to malfunction. Therefore, there is a need for a structure (and a method for operating the same) that allows for neutralizing the trapped charges.